steamgearfandomcom-20200215-history
Flameberge
The powerful Flameberge was made upon the anvil of Firelands to assure victory over the Water Elementals. First wielded by Cinderflame, Flameberge, Destroyer of Mortals made it into the hands of Xerron Goldpaw and Barbaso Vanboom, both of who were driven to pure madness in power. The Creation Seeing his forces washed over by the armies of Neptulon, Cinderflame secretly gathered five powerful smiths and ordered them to make a powerful weapon for himself. In order to power it up to it's fullest, Cinderflame fused himself with the blade. Upon bringing the blade into combat, Cinderflame cut trough the forces of Water with such ease. Flameberge brought victory to the Fire Elementals for the time being, but the Firelord Ragnaros saw a even greater threat to him: Cinderflame wielding Flameberge. He knew that he would be able to overtake him should he give him a chance, and as such Ragnaros banished Cinderflame into the blade for all eternity and ordered his minions to shatter the blade and scatter it around Kalimdor. The Reforging Over many thousand years, the Trollish empire had gathered most of Flameberge's pieces, but their prophets saw great evil in them, and entrusted each part of Flameberge to a specific Troll, who would inturn pass it down it's relatives. The shattered metal of Flameberge, the two tomes of channeling, the Hammer of Flames, pure flames, the Frame - these were the most important parts of Flameberge. Xerron Goldpaw, who had found one of the tomes of channeling, was manipulated into gathering the other parts at any cost. To his aid came Draxle Steamgear and the two traveled trough the savage jungle of Stranglethorn in search of the pieces. On the way they met a strange Goblin by the name of Zigrid. Xerron's persude to reforge Flameberge finally led him to the depths of Blackrock Mountain, where he and Draxle spoke the words of the twin books of channeling. Flameberge had reached it's weakest, yet powerful to mortal eyes, state. The power which Flameberge granted drove Xerron into being taken over by Cinderflame. He attacked Draxle, but Draxle was able to stop him. Flameberge had lost most of it's power in combat, and Draxle chose to keep Flameberge to be able to sell to a potential customer. Barbaso Vanboom Lord Barbaso Vanboom, leader of the Vanboom Industries, had found out about Flameberge and would do anything to claim it for his own. He sent his Phantom to buy the blade off from Draxle Steamgear for 2000 Gold, a price any Goblin can't resist. With Flameberge in his hands, Barbaso seeked to restore it's power. In order to speed up the process, Barbaso ordered his officer, Rustfuse, to find an artifact of flame, used to empower Flameberge. Fortunatly Rustfuse failed and was slayen by Xerron Goldpaw, Draxle Steamgear and Riket Steamhealer, who had allied with the Prospectors. Though the artifact wasn't claimed by him, Barbaso was granted a part of Cinderflame's powers to be used to restore the blade. During the encounter against Draxle and Riket, Barbaso managed to restore Flameberge to stage 2, and later even stage 3, but it wasn't enough to beat the two Goblins, and Cinderflame himself appeared from Flameberge. He took the blade which he once wielded into his hands and quickly overwhelmed the Steamgear Gobs. Thankfully the blessing of Buzzek Steamgear protected the heroes so they could counterstrike Cinderflame. As the Fire elemental was weakened from battle, Barbaso was tasked to finish his foes off with Flameberge. During a powerful channel, Draxle was able to interrupt Barbaso and Riket used his weapon to shred the blade into pieces once and for all. Riket Steamhealer Even after the battle, Riket Steamhealer kept the pieces of Flameberge in his weapon, only to forge them into a forever-warm tube. Seeing it, Blaw Goldpaw has become concerned that Riket is up to no good. Notes and Trivia * Flameberge first originated from a small larp-battle, where a big sword-like weapon was wielded by IRL Xero. The weapon was so strong, it broke any other weapon or shield it faced in half. * The name "Flameberge" comes from the sword-type: Flamberge. "The flamberge is an undulating blade that is found on both long blades and rapiers. When parrying with such a sword, unpleasant vibrations may be transmitted into the attacker's blade." -Wikipedia * Flameberge can easily be compared to Frostmourne. Both having their element in their name and being powerful blades which drove their wielders into madness.